The present invention is directed to methods and devices for occluding a patient's ascending aorta and maintaining circulation of oxygenated blood in the patient when the patient's heart is arrested. Such devices and methods are useful for performing various procedures on a patient's vascular system and heart such as the procedures described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,803 and 5,682,906 which describe coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) and valve procedures, respectively. Another device and method for occluding a patient's ascending aorta is described in Re. 35,352.
The methods and devices described in the above-mentioned patents use an internal occlusion device to occlude the ascending aorta rather than a conventional external cross-clamp. Use of an internal occlusion device may reduce strokes as compared to conventional external cross-clamps since external cross-clamps distort and compress the aorta which may release emboli leading to strokes.
It is an object of the invention to provide alternative methods and devices for occluding a patient's ascending aorta and maintaining circulation of oxygenation blood when the patient's heart is arrested.